The Lovable Mind of Eli Vance
by Kiefer I
Summary: Eli ponders the relationship between Alyx and Gordon. Alyx/Gordon thing going on. *little spoilers* I do not own half life 2.


_This story takes place near the beginning of Episode 2, when Gordon and Alyx communicate with White Forest. It's just a fun thing of Eli thinking._

_I do not own the Half-life universe. _

**HL2: Lovable Mindset**

"Get back here as quickly as you can you two!" Eli called at the screen, watching Gordon and Alyx fade in the static. "And for god sake, be careful!" After a few moments of interference, the screen went black, erasing the ones he loved from communication. He silently cursed under his breath. Dr. Kliener and Magnusson stood next to him, listening to the conversation earlier. To their knowledge, Alyx had found the secret Combine portal codes and was making her way to White Forest. Unfortunately, the Combine were chasing bother her and Gordon, making Eli very distraught.

He let out a large sigh, making Dr. Kliener become concerned.

"Are you okay, Eli?"

The old man just looked over to Kliener with a worried face.

"I'll be okay."

Kliener didn't believe him. He walked over towards his friend with a serious look on his face.

"I want you to go rest."

Eli cocked his head to the side jokingly.

"I'm not going any . . ."

"Eli," Kliner said with more force, "you have been working on the teleport, the rocket and worrying about Alyx, Gordon and Judith. You are exhausted. I want you to go and rest for a few hours."

Eli was about to argue when Kliener spoke first.

"I will inform you if Alyx and Gordon contact us again. Now go."

The balding scientist pointed towards the exit door. Eli groaned, but reluctantly walked out of the room.

"Yes, Mother." Eli joked before walking out.

Eli grunted as he sat down for the first time in days. The bed was the only seat he had in his room. He didn't feel like sleeping. His mind was racing, thinking about different things. But what his mind did set on was his favorite subject of late: Alyx and Gordon.

He smiled a bit inside just thinking about those two.

"Ever since I saw Gordon's face light up when he saw Alyx back at Black Mesa East, I knew that my young friend had a little crush on my daughter." Eli thought. "Although Alyx hid her feelings better, I could still see come kind of a flame being ignited in her as well." He chuckled inside.

"I did tease her a bit too much." He remembered, making a comment that Gordon could handle anything except for Alyx. Alyx became a bit embarrassed at that quip. "I remember Gordon's face." Eli reminisced, "A deep red flushed into his cheeks as a sheepish smile appeared."

"Every time I see them, there is a new kind of air between them." Eli pondered. "A new spark shows each time they glance at each other." His features stiffened. "Shouldn't I be the kind of father who is protective of his daughter from boys?" He laughed out loud. "No, I'm not. I'm just happy she actually found somebody!" He remembered Alyx's old "boy-friends", so to speak. Alyx held no interest in her fellow rebels. She had no time for relationships. "Although I encouraged her to find somebody, Alyx refused each guy."

"But why Gordon?" he thought "How did she find interest in a nerdy molecular dissipation scientist?" Of course, Eli knew the answer to that question. Gordon was selfless, courageous and smart. He was the right man in the wrong place. Eli knew that Alyx found Gordon's shy and somewhat nerdy personality as cute. Gordon was easily swayed by Alyx's tough mentality as well as her rare soft spots.

Eli grinned. "They are two opposites. They are the oddest couple ever. But yet, this only strengthens their situation. That's how they survive. Gordon and Alyx protect each other's weaknesses and play with their strengths, giving them the ability to get out of any jam."

His smile widened. "In the message from earlier, I could see that Alyx and Gordon had that spark that Azian and I had when we were young." Eli thought about his wife for a moment. She had been killed back at Black Mesa, during the Resonance Cascade.

"Oh, Azian," Eli spoke out loud. "You would like Gordon. He's just as shy as you were. He cares for our daughter." Eli smiled. "Hopefully, I can get some grandkids out of those two." Inside, he chuckled, thinking about children. He then laid his head against his pillow, now willing to go to sleep.

"I've got to find a way to embarrass those two again when they get here." Eli came up with a plot, "Maybe I'll make a quip about the suppression field being down."

Eli slept peacefully, knowing that Gordon and Alyx were together, protecting each other and developing a special kind of bond.

"I hope they develop it soon. I miss the sound of small feet." Eli chuckled one last time.


End file.
